A Moment In Time
by Kayleda
Summary: Blaine decides he and Kurt need a song, what will they pick?    Pure fluff! Oneshot.


**A/N:**

This is my first Fanfiction! I would love some feedback on it so please review :) I know it's short, it's just a scene I had in my head that I had to write!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Glee or any of it's characters, if I did the show would have a lot more Klaine!

OoO

Blaine sighed and looked down at his now empty coffee cup, tipping it and listlessly watching the last drop roll around. One of the young baristas, Nicole, who often served him and Kurt looked at him sadly and walked over.

"Sweetie, I hate to say it but I think you've been stood up. You've been here for a hour already!" she said compassionately.

"No, Kurt did not stand me up." Blaine said looking up at her, slight doubt showing in his eyes.

She sighed "Well, he better show up with a good reason why he's a hour late." She gave him a hopeful smile walked back to the counter.

He half smiled back at her and tapped his fingers on the smooth wood table before pulling his phone out of his pocket. He checked his email, hoping for one from Kurt, but disappointedly there was nothing. He sighed and clicked on Facebook to waste some time.

**Finn Hudson:**

Uhhh I put COD in my XBOX and now it's not working...

**Noah 'Puck' Puckermen:**

Dude, did you try turning it on?

**Kurt Hummel:**

Why in the world did you put fish in your XBOX?

**Kurt Hummel:**

Late for my date with my wonderful boyfriend and stuck in traffic with no signal...

**Mercedes Jones:**

:(

Blaine smiled at his wonderful boyfriend's posts, his past thoughts about being blown off completely forgotten. They had only been able to call each other boyfriend for about a week, but evidently, according to almost everyone, "sparks" had been flying for weeks. The other Warblers laughed at him for not seeing it sooner, and then practically glared for making the other boy make the first move.

"Blaine!"

He turned around at the sound of his name to see Kurt rushing though the doors. "I'm so sorry I'm late! There was construction and tons of delays on the highway and I tried to call but I didn't have signal..." he stopped as Blaine stood up and ran his hand over Kurt's face and brushed their lips together. "What was that for?" He asked.

"For also being a wonderful boyfriend." Blaine replied trying to catch his lips again.

"You're not mad? But I'm l-"

"No, I'm not mad. Now, will you be quiet for a minute so I can kiss you?"

He chuckled "Blaine, I love your kisses but look where we are."

"Oh." Blaine said sitting back down in his chair and blushing a bit at the people watching them, most of them with disgusted faces.

"Blaine, I really want those kisses and I really want your beautiful lips, but not here." Kurt said giving him a sad smile. "Anyway, besides talking about your amazing mouth, you sounded really excited on the phone so what do you want to talk about?"

"We need a song." Blaine said bumping his feet gently on his boyfriend's starting a game of footsie.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Okay, what one?"

"I don't know that's one reason we are here."

"One of the reasons?"

"The others are I wanted to hear your sweet voice and kiss your sweet lips..." he said smiling, Kurt blushed a bit and smiled back as Blaine continued, "What about "Teenage Dream? The first day we met I sang that."

"How could I forget!" Kurt said laughing. "But do we really want to explain 'Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans' in the future to our kids?" He paused and turned tomato red as he realized what he just said. "If we have any or if you know... if you want any... Um, kids make it sound like lots of, erm, kids... It could just be one, not lots, uh, just one or two, or just one... or like... Um, none if you don't want kids... Wow I really shouldn't have said that, it just came out, I mean it's only been ten days, it's way to soon to even think about that let alone talk about it. I can't believe I said that... I'm so stupid..." he babbled putting his head in his hands.

Blaine froze then laughed and started tracing patterns on a very embarrassed Kurt's thigh, Kurt shivered at the sweet gentle touch. "We have years to think about that, Babe. I can't say it never popped into my head once or twice... And no we most likely won't want to do that or explain most of the other lyrics. What about 'Candles'?"

"T-to sad, that song is about closure." He replied slipping his hand over the curly haired boy's and moved his thumb back and forth.

"Mmhm..." His mind immediately blank with any ideas and only filled with _"Wow, Kurt's hand is soft, Kurt's hand is on mine, soft, his hair is even softer, how can that be? Kurt's hand is soft, Kurt's hand is on mine, soft…"_

"'Animal?" Kurt suggests.

Blaine snapped up from his thoughts. "Maybe... But it's not a really romantic song. What about 'Somewhere Only We Know'?

"Possibly... Not the best love song though."

They sat quietly for a moment and listened to the song playing from the speakers. They looked at each other and smiled.

"A moment like this

Some people wait a lifetime

For a moment like this

Some people search forever" Kurt sang quietly.

"For that one special kiss

Oh I can't believe it's happening to me

Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this." Blaine continued.

"Everything changes but beauty remains

Something so tender

I can't explain"

"Well I may be dreaming but till I awake

Can we make this dream last forever

And I'll cherish all the love we share" Blaine reached over and took Kurt's hand, looking right into his baby blue eyes he slowly leaned forward until their lips were moments from touching and he whispered sweetly "A moment like this."

Nicole leaned down and set the music player back to shuffle; as she stood back up she smiled to herself and watched the two boys walk out hand in hand.


End file.
